


The one Where Jaime Sees Something he Shouldn’t Have

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animated GIFs, Braime - Freeform, Embedded Images, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW Art, Porn With Plot, Smut, Solo, Voyeurism, friends - Freeform, graphic smut, jerking off, no really NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: Jaime and Brienne are roommates. Just friends. Until that one night when Jaime sees something he shouldn’t have seen and it could change everything.WARNING: this fic contains sexually explicit gifs throughout. NSFW. If it’s not your thing - stop now.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 74
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s someone I adore’s birthday and this is my gift because that’s what you do in fandom, right? 
> 
> She’s my biggest supporter and my biggest fan and I know I wouldn’t be doing any of this without her. (You may also thank her for the gif fics because they were her idea). So this one is for you birthday girl! 😘😘😘
> 
> This is quite graphic and dirty so if you’re not into hardcore smut this chapter def isn’t for you. I was actually thinking about continuing this one if people would be interested in that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This was all her fault, Jaime decided. If she had just shut her door all the way this would never have happened. No, this is all my fault, he thought. She had no idea he was going to be home. He had a date and he told her not to expect him back. He was really sure the woman was going to invite him back to her place but the whole thing turned into a massive disaster and he was home well before midnight. He’d already been to his room and took off his shirt before he decided he wanted a snack and started walking towards the kitchen. 

Nope, definitely her fault, he concluded once more. If she hadn’t made that sound at the exact second he was passing her door he never would have stopped. You didn’t have to look in, a voice reminded him. You didn’t have to stay and watch. Fuck, yep, this is all on me. 

The guilt washed over him, but even that wasn’t enough to make Jaime budge from his spot. He had a perfect view from where he stood and he wasn’t willing to give that up for anything. He wondered what Brienne had done to herself that caused the noise that had stopped him in his tracks? There was no mistaking what that sigh meant and it was certainly a sound he’d never heard her make in all the years he’d known her - and all the months they had been sharing an apartment. 

He could see her laying on the bed, her knees up and legs spread wide open. He’d never even seen her remotely naked before and now her pussy was on full display for him. He watched her hands move up her body towards her breasts and had to bite back a moan as she grabbed them and squeezed, then played with her nipples, while arching her back slightly. 

This was Brienne. His friend. His roommate. He had never thought about her like this before. Okay, maybe once. Fine, many times. But he’d never even come close to acting on it. Now here he was standing in her doorway like a pervert watching her touch herself while his cock was quicking turning into a massive hard on. He thought about what it would be like to touch her nipple and feel it pucker under his finger tip. Jaime bit his lip and sucked in a deep breath as the image filled his mind momentarily. He couldn’t get over how strong the urge was to feel her sweet tits in his hands. He was jealous of her touching herself. 

  


He was about to get a lot more jealous because her hands travelled south, back down over her belly. One hand stopped there, grazing her flat stomach and hips, but the other kept going. His cock stirred and started to strain against his jeans. If she looked up at all she would see him, standing there with his mouth hung open, horny as hell, watching her. But Jaime was banking on the fact that she was quite preoccupied and would have no clue he was home to keep him safe from her gaze. 

He reached down and adjusted himself, holding the bulge in his hand afterwards. Just walk away while you still can, he thought. But of course he didn’t. Instead he focused on her hand and the way she was touching her sweet, delicious pussy. His mouth started to water wondering what she tasted like. He would have given anything to walk in there and lick her from back to front just once. That wasn’t going to happen though because the second she knew he was there it would be game over. So Jaime watched some more as she massaged her pussy and moaned loudly. 

His dick was literally aching. He rubbed himself a little more to try and ease the burn, but it didn’t really help much. She’s going to fucking kill you, Jaime thought. If he got busted Brienne would be so mad. She would eventually forgive him because she always did. They fought and bickered all the time, but he had a way of charming her that always seemed to work. The list of stupid things he’d done that she eventually got over was not a short one. But this - this definitely moved to the top of that list. 

Jaime almost choked on his own saliva when he saw what happened next. She slipped three fingers inside herself and started to move them in and out. He could see from across the room that she was wet, so wet - glistening with desire. Holy fuck would it ever feel good to slip my cock into that wet heaven, he thought. Brienne, a voice reminded him. Fuck off, he told that voice because by that point he didn’t care. He wanted her. He would have fucked her right then and there if he knew there was any chance at all of that happening. She bucked her hips as she continued to slip her fingers in and out of her pussy. Yeah baby, he thought. Harder. Faster. 

Jaime reached for his dick again as the jealousy he was feeling raged. How stupid was it to feel jealous of a person masturbating? He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. He leaned into the doorway slightly and rubbed his dick against the wall. I’m literally humping anything I can find like a horny teenager, he thought, his cheeks flushing. How was it possible that Brienne of all people had him half crazed with lust and desire? 

He couldn’t take it any longer. He needed to feel his cock in his hand. Jaime popped open a couple buttons and reached down inside his jeans. He wasn’t wearing underwear. He never did when he was sure he was going to get laid. How did that work out? He thought bitterly. Maybe it had worked out for the best. The show he was watching might actually be better than the busty blonde he’d been hoping to fuck. He fondled his shaft and somehow held back a groan. 

There was a rustling noise and Jaime quickly pulled his hand out of his pants, then ducked out of sight. He did up his buttons and told himself it was time to leave. It was time to head back to his room and forget this ever happened. But then he heard her moan again - and he slowly peeked his head back around the edge of the door. He had no idea what the sound had been, but she was still completely focussed on what she was doing, oblivious to the voyeur in the hallway. 

When she pulled her fingers out of her pussy he could see they were dripping wet and his mouth watered some more. He wanted to lift them to his lips and suck off every last drop of her juices. His dick was aching, confined once again. He desperately needed it to be free. Jaime reached down and with two hands he pulled open his pants, releasing the monster with a happy bounce. 

His cock throbbed and pulsed in his hand, hard - and so ready to fuck. Jaime licked his lips as his eyes washed over her pussy again. God, he wanted to spread her open and see how far into her cunt his tongue would go and then after he made a meal out of her he would reach new depths inside her with his long, thick shaft. He was so far down this path, this dirty, disgusting path, that there was no going back now. 

He watched Brienne draw that slick moisture from inside her pussy up to her clit and she started to rub herself in slow circles. Jaime stroked his shaft and felt his balls get harder. He had to let go when he realized he was already on the verge of coming. She lifted her hips off the bed, rocking and writhing as she continued rubbing her clit, still moving slow, then picking up the pace as she moaned and sighed. 

Jaime squeezed the door frame until his knuckles were white. He was so desperate for release - the same release he was watching her experience. Brienne whimpered and then cried out loudly. He saw her body shudder and then she squeezed her legs closed on her hand, writhing some more. The look on her face was pure ecstasy and he knew he just had to be the one to cause that same look someday. It’ll never happen, that stupid negative voice told him. 

He swallowed hard. His mouth was suddenly dry, but his cock was still raging. When Brienne started to stretch out her legs with a happy sigh he knew he had to get out of sight. Jaime abandoned any thoughts of getting that snack. There was only one thing he wanted to do - needed to do. 

He held his pants from falling to the ground and quietly, but quickly raced back to his room. He got inside and shut the door quietly, then madly kicked off his pants on his way to the bed. Jaime flopped down onto his back and grabbed his cock. He started to slowly jerk off, already feeling himself starting to build. 

There were so many images floating around in his mind - he was replaying what he’d just watched over and over, complete with the sounds that came out of her that he would never forget. It was quite the erotic audio track whispering through his head. He pumped his hand up and down his shaft, then started to buck his hips too. He imagined her standing there in his doorway, watching what he was doing and he wondered if she would have stayed for the whole thing like he had?

Jaime glided his hand faster and faster - his expert touch and the erotic scene he’d just watched had him almost there in a matter of seconds. His balls started to tighten up again and this time there was no turning back. He couldn’t hold back the grunt as he ejaculated, but he was at least able to keep it fairly quiet. He looked down as cum shot out the tip of his dick, followed by more - thick and white, oozing down the side of his shaft. 

Jaime’s heart was racing and it took forever for him to catch his breath. When he finally did he reached for a tissue to clean himself up. He looked around the room and the reality of what had just happened started to sink in. What the hell have I done? He thought, gripped with panic. 

He couldn’t tell her what he’d done - but he knew he had to tell her. There was no way he could carry the burden of hiding something like that from her. And he also knew watching her like that without her knowledge was wrong and he owed it to her to be honest. She’s going to think you’re a disgusting pig. There was that voice again - but he knew it was absolutely right. 

Jaime wasn’t the kind of guy that took much of anything seriously, so it didn’t take him long to lighten the situation. Maybe we are a little more Joey and Rachel than I realized, Jaime thought with a grin. Two friends whose roommates got married so they moved in together - they had actually talked about the parallel of their story with the TV show before. Well, hopefully she’s not pregnant with your best friend’s baby, Jaime added in his mind. He was not prepared for the way his heart ached even thinking about something like that. 

  
  


“How you doin’?” he said out loud. Jaime rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and flopped back onto his pillows. He was certain that Brienne was going to be livid for what he’d done - and he honestly had no idea what it would mean for their future. But the one thing he did know was that he would never look at his friend the same way again - and something about that excited him beyond his wildest imagination. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to continue this one for a few chapters if people are into it. 
> 
> Thank you all for the incredible response to the first chapter. I hope you like this next instalment too.
> 
> Please remember NSFW and there are gifs and sexually explicit images in the story.

Jaime woke the next morning after a long night of tossing and turning, feeling exhausted and anxious. The dread was sitting like a lump in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed and start the day. Getting up would mean facing Brienne, who he could hear thumping around out there already. 

It had taken them a while to get comfortable living together. Their personalities clashed and at one point he was sure she was going to move out. But they had worked through their differences and finally come to an understanding. Things were going well. Amazing actually. She had surprisingly become one of his very favorite people to spend time with. As of late, even prior to what happened the night before, he noticed he was developing a fondness towards her that was unexpected. And now, after what he’d seen, it was glaringly obvious that he was attracted to her long before last night and failed to see what was staring him in the face all along. 

How many times had he told himself they were just friends? Now Jaime realized he doth protest too much. That constant reminder he gave himself about their friendship was clearly a coping mechanism to ensure he wouldn’t figure out the truth - the truth that kept him at her door the night before, watching her, instead of walking away like someone who was ‘just a friend’ would do. The image of her masturbating came to mind once again. It was honestly the sexiest thing he’d ever seen - live action porn. But what made it even more edgy was the fact that she had no idea he was watching - which also made it so fucking wrong. The knot in his stomach twisted and pulled tighter. 

  
  


Much like the night before he continued to relive everything he’d seen until his dick was rock hard. Jaime looked down at the tent in his boxers and sighed. I should get up and take a cold shower he thought. There was a voice in his head telling him that he didn’t deserve to get off thinking about her again. It wasn’t fair that he take sexual gratification from his act of perversion. But his best intentions couldn’t stop his hand from reaching down to rub his cock through his underwear as the tip stuck out along his leg.   
  


You should stop, his rational voice screamed. But Jaime had zero self control and he continued to stroke his cock, feeling the material of his underwear moving back and forth along his shaft. He groaned softly and looked over at his door. He imagined what it would be like to know Brienne was standing there watching him. His dick throbbed at the thought of her in the doorway, her hand inside her panties playing with her pussy while she watched him stroke his dick. 

There was a loud sound from out in the kitchen and Jaime stopped for a moment. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough to keep him from reaching for his shaft again seconds later. He stroked it slowly, pushing the tip a little further outside the leg of his boxers. He started to lift his hips and move, fucking his hand instead of stroking and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to leep from moaning loudly. This wasn’t going to take long at all, he realized. 

When Jaime finally came, only a few minutes later, he aimed it down onto his leg, trying to avoid getting any on his underwear. He reached for a tissue and cleaned himself up and then quickly gathered his clothes, threw on a robe and raced across the hall to have a shower. Somehow he was able to calm himself under the warm water and when he got out he was actually feeling a little better. 

He had even allowed himself a few positive thoughts. Maybe she won’t be as mad as I’m expecting. Maybe she’ll find it sexy. Maybe - he cut himself off there when he remembered it was Brienne he was thinking about. She was going to kill him - end of story. 

Jaime wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at himself for a second. You’re a pig, he told his reflection. A handsome one, he added, grinning at himself. He quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed, then took a long deep breath before he walked out towards the living room and kitchen.   
  


As he passed Brienne’s room he peeked in. He knew she wasn’t there, but when he saw the bed it was as if he could see her all over again. He closed his eyes quickly and then turned his head to force his gaze forwards before he opened them again. Focus on anything but that, he told himself. 

Breakfast. Focus on breakfast. His stomach grumbled in response and he thought perhaps he was safe for a moment or two, but as he got to the end of the hall and glanced into the living room he had to stifle a deep moan from coming out of him. This is my torture, he thought. My punishment. In the middle of the living room floor Brienne was doing her usual Sunday morning yoga. He should have known. This wasn’t new. But he’d been too preoccupied and now he was staring right at her ass, round and full, pointing up at him as she did some kind of exercise that had her rump wiggling back and forth, calling out to him. 

Jaime stared at her ass and found himself wondering if she was wearing a thong or no underwear at all. That thought led him down another path in his mind where he imagined her bent over much like she was right then, pulling down a sexy white thong to expose her pussy to him. Of course his mental image was a bit different because a man’s fantasies were always porned up a little. He licked his lips and looked her over again. He’d seen her in those same yoga pants so many times, but for some reason they were sexier all of a sudden. 

  
  


He knew he needed to stop. He could already feel a stirring in his groin. But once again his willpower was just not there at all. Jaime could feel his cock getting stiff, even though he’d just jerked off like 15 minutes ago. He wondered if he was going to have to sneak back to his room before she noticed him and deal with it yet again. He had a feeling he was going to be masturbating at a much higher rate than normal.   


The next fantasy involved dropping his pants, stepping up behind her and jerking himself until he came all over that sexy ass in those tight pants. Jaime forced his eyes closed and covered his face with his hands. You are one sick motherfucker, he told himself. 

“Oh hey, I didn’t know you were home,” Brienne said, startling him. Jaime’s eyes flew open and his face flushed instantly. “What the hell is wrong with you?” she asked, giving him a strange look. “Are you sick? Your face looks red.”    
  
Of course she would have no idea that he was burning with embarrassment because she would have no clue that he had anything to be embarrassed about. “Oh yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, giving her an easy smile. “I think I just had the shower too hot, that’s all,” he lied. He quickly walked to the other side of the room with his back slightly towards her, pretending to check the phone to see if anyone had called, hoping she hadn’t already noticed the bulge in his jeans. 

“Well hopefully you didn’t use all the hot water,” she drawled. “I need a cold shower, but not ice cold.” Jaime watched her drape a towel around her shoulders and then head off down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

He rubbed his face again and sighed, but before he could even try to get his shit together his mind started to wander again. Jaime pictured himself following her down the hall and grabbing her. He lifted her off her feet, and held her ass in both hands as she wrapped her legs around him. With everything he’d seen there was still one thing he was really curious about - what was it like to kiss her? Her lips looked soft and full and he had no doubt they would feel great on his. But he had a feeling she would be a bit timid at first and that actually turned him on a lot.   
  


Even though he knew he shouldn’t Jaime let the fantasy continue to where he took her into her bedroom and sat on the bed. With her standing in front of him he started to strip off her clothes - first the pants and then her underwear, running his hands down her smooth legs as he pushed them to the floor. Jaime groaned and took a seat on the couch. He leaned back and got lost a little more in the naughty fantasy. 

  
  


He was about to get up and go deal with his throbbing cock when he saw her coming back down the hall, toweling off her hair. How the fuck did she shower so fast? She was done in there quicker than him most days. Jaime reached for a magazine off the coffee table and quickly positioned it in a way that would hide his massive erection. 

He looked up as she froze and stared at him again. “A gardening magazine?” she asked. “I didn’t know we shared an interest in horticulture these days.” 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” he muttered, setting the open magazine down on his chest and groin as he leaned back. “I was just seeing what all the fuss was about.” He shifted slightly to adjust himself, hoping it wasn’t noticeable. 

“Okay, whatever,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “So how was your date? What time did you get home this morning?” Brienne asked. 

This morning. She still assumed he’d got home this morning. Jaime really wanted to lie and let her believe that was true, but he knew he shouldn’t. “Oh I got home last night actually.” 

He didn’t miss the flash in her eyes. “Last night? Oh. Um, what time?” 

“I don’t remember,” Jaime said. At least that was somewhat true. 

“Oh I uh, I guess I must have been in bed already,” she mumbled. Oh you most certainly were, he thought. The anxiety he’d been feeling all morning had doubled and he could feel heat under his skin and a crawling feeling. He couldn’t take it for much longer - he knew it would eat him up inside until he told her the truth. No matter how bad it was he needed to do it. 

“You were,” Jaime said softly, meeting her eye. He didn’t like the look of fear he saw. She was terrified that he’d seen something and he was about to tell her that he’d seen EVERYTHING. “Your door was open - I saw,” he added. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he watched her make all the connections in her mind and a look of complete shock and horror take over her face. “Brienne, please don’t be mad - I swear - God - fuck - I’m so so sooooo sorry.” She looked completely disgusted with him but also totally mortified and he hated so much that it was his fault. “Say something, please.” 

“I need some fresh air,” she mumbled. Jaime turned to watch her open the front door and walk out, feeling like he was going to throw up. 

  
  
  



End file.
